


Things Defenceless

by randomalia (spilinski)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Jedi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilinski/pseuds/randomalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set late in TPM. Obi-Wan at Qui-Gon's funeral pyre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Defenceless

It was over, and everyone had left the amphitheatre long ago. You remained, the only one in the circular room.

It had taken days for the Council to arrive, although you're not certain how many, nor what you did to fill the time. Last night they gathered around for the ceremony and you had stood at Qui-Gon's side. Looking at his long body, his quiet hands, and trying to resolve yourself to the fact that he would soon be gone.

A lock of his hair had fallen awkwardly over his shoulder, and you wanted to tuck it back into place before the flames came, and it doesn't matter now because neither of them exist. There is only the haphazard soft ash.

Smoke is still rising from the bier, the same way it has from small nightfires and sparking droids and proud cities. It coils and floats in front of you, not close enough to sting your eyes.

You stare at the slab of stone, at the sky you can see directly opposite, a clear view straight to the open-air window. You try to remember that he was there, only hours ago. Solid and needing his tunics straightened over his broad chest, one long piece of hair escaping the neat fall behind his neck.

You try to remember when he pushed his own hair back, impatient and fierce and wonderful, a sheen of sweat on his brow and his green lightsaber blazing under the sun.

The smoke dissipates into the morning.


End file.
